Meu
by U-Ana
Summary: As tardes de sábado no parque, os sorrisos e cada parte dele se tornaram meus. Para Hyuuga Ale.


- Neji, até agora eu fui muito condescendente com tudo isso, mas não vou tolerar muito mais - falou Shion, dando-me as costas e indo ao encontro de suas amigas.

Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Dessa vez Tenten passou dos limites.

Vaguei distraidamente pelos corredores da universidade em que estudávamos, pensando em que atitude tomar em relação às proezas dela. Me perguntei por que raios Tenten começou a atacar minha namorada.

Sempre soube que ela é ciumenta, mas suas façanhas notavelmente ultrapassaram o nível de normalidade.

Foram e-mails anônimos, ameaças diretas e indiretas, sem contar o mais recente método para tentar acabar com o meu namoro. Apesar de Shion não ser aquela por quem eu respirava, eu não iria permitir que as pirraças de Tenten interferissem na minha vida.

Senti que alguém me observava. Percorri meus olhos pelo saguão em que eu estava e, sem dificuldade, avistei Tenten numa tentativa falha de se esconder atrás de um pilar.

Andei rápida e furiosamente em sua direção, tirando do bolso a prova do crime e, chegando lá, posicionei a lâmina de papel muito próximo de seus olhos.

- Você manipulou essa foto, Tenten.

É. Não fora uma pergunta; fora uma afirmativa.

Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha sarcasticamente, o que me irritou profundamente.

- Não sei do que está falando, Neji – ela disse com a voz fingidamente doce, sorrindo cinicamente.

Encarei-a com o semblante sisudo e, pela segunda vez no dia, respirei fundo na vã tentativa de me acalmar.

- Estou falando na montagem que você fez, irmãzinha – comecei, devolvendo o sorriso cínico. – Sabe? Essa aqui em que eu estou, supostamente, beijando outra garota.

Tenten franziu o cenho e mirou a fotografia por alguns instantes.

Esperei pacientemente pelas desculpas insinceras e falsamente constrangidas que ela sempre criava nessas horas.

- Bom trabalho, não é? Aposto que funcionou – ela disse, abrindo um sorriso que eu classificaria como deslumbrante, se não estivesse a ponto de esganá-la. – Pelo menos por alguns minutos – concluiu, agora com a expressão séria ao ver minha crescente irritação.

Comecei a contar até dez mentalmente, enquanto formulava alguma ameaça que surtisse efeito, mas fui interrompido pelo sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo.

- Salva pelo gongo – comecei, suspirando derrotado e jogando a fotografia na lixeira.

Fitei-a, esperando por uma resposta, e me perguntei quando ela iria finalmente desistir de acabar com os já escassos relacionamentos que eu tentava manter. Ela apenas desviou o olhar para seus sapatos e pôs as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Adorável.

- Essa conversa ainda não acabou, Tenten – falei, observando sua atípica reação silenciosa.

Virei-me e comecei a caminhar lentamente para minha sala, implorando aos céus que o dia não fosse tão longo quanto prometia ser.

Saí da universidade e fui direto para casa, deixando de lado o costumeiro bate-papo pós-aula que eu costumava ter com meus colegas. Eu havia percebido que dessa vez eu não escaparia. Neji estava furioso e eu definitivamente não queria encontrá-lo tão cedo.

Tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível aos subir as escadas, na esperança de que ninguém percebesse minha chegada.

- Tenten?

Droga.

- Sim, Hi... Pai. – corrigi-me rapidamente, indo para a sala, onde Hizashi se encontrava assistindo televisão.

A verdade era que Neji e eu nem éramos irmãos. O pai dele e minha mãe se casaram há seis anos e, desde então, vivemos todos na mesma casa e sou praticamente obrigada a chamar Hizashi de pai, assim como Neji chama minha mãe de... mãe.

- Vou subir, pai. Se alguém me procurar, não estou – falei e fugi rapidamente antes que H me alfinetasse com alguma de suas constatações.

Entrei no meu quarto e joguei meus materiais descuidadamente em cima da escrivaninha, tentando articular alguma justificativa plausível para quando Neji chegasse, mas absolutamente nada me veio à mente.

Liguei meu mp3, me atirei na cama e fixei meus olhos no teto. Eu escolhera um caminho que não tinha volta. O que eu faria?

Dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação.

Quais seriam as chances de eu, aparentemente do nada, confessar estar perdidamente apaixonada por meu irmão postiço? Nenhuma, é claro.

Fiquei por alguns minutos sonhando acordada, imaginando como seria maravilhoso se as tardes de sábado no parque fossem reservados _a mim _ao invés de a outra garota qualquer, se aquele sorriso fascinante à guisa de bom dia fosse dirigido _a mim_ ou se aquele corpo espetacularmente bem esculpido se colasse ao _meu_. Era torturante constatar que eu jamais poderia ter isso.

Senti uma corrente de ar e me sobressaltei ao ver que o objeto de meu desejo se encontrava escorado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peitoral bem-definido. Tirei os fones do ouvido e me ajeitei na cama de forma que eu ficasse sentada. Um arrepio passou por mim ao ver Neji, com a expressão vazia, fechar a porta e sentar-se de frente para mim.

- E então? – falou.

- E então _o quê_? – respondi, ajeitando minhas mãos nervosamente nos bolsos do casaco.

Neji fitou-me com seus olhos em fendas.

- Qual o papo-furado do dia? – disse, ficando cada vez mais carrancudo com meu aparente descaso.

Desviei o olhar para o zíper do meu casaco e fiquei em silêncio. Afinal, o que eu poderia dizer? Que eu detestava absolutamente toda e qualquer garota que se aproximasse com segundas intenções?

- Eu estou falando com você! – disse, agora com a voz muito alta.

Olhei-o um pouco assustada, afinal, ele nunca levantara a voz pra mim. Num átimo, analisei racionalmente o que eu havia feito. Nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de que, depois de todas que eu aprontara, Neji se afastasse de mim. Apesar de tudo, sempre fomos muito amigos, e isso era a última coisa que eu gostaria perder; seria como ter um pedaço arrancado de mim. Eu definitivamente não saberia viver longe dele.

- Eu... – apressei-me em responder, enquanto um nó se formava em minha garganta e as lágrimas se acumulavam, embaçando minha visão. – Me desculpa, Neji. Eu realmente sinto muito. De verdade. Eu nunca mais faço isso. Eu juro. Eu realmente lamento. Eu... Me perdoa. Por favor.

Desviei o olhar novamente, e pude escutar um suspiro cansado escapar por seus lábios. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Esperei ansiosamente por alguma resposta, enquanto sentia meus batimentos cardíacos acelerando consideravelmente. E se ele não me perdoasse? Eu poderia simplesmente viver o resto de minha sabendo que a culpa seria toda minha.

- Você está chorando? – perguntou, um pouco alarmado.

Droga.

- Não – falei, secando rapidamente a lágrima que escapara.

- Tenten, - falou, depois de alguns minutos – eu só... eu queria saber qual é a sua. Por que tudo isso?

Novamente, apenas desviei os olhos, receando que eles denunciassem o que realmente se passava dentro de mim.

- Se você quiser, eu peço desculpas à Shion – falei com a voz baixa, mexendo distraidamente no malfadado zíper do casaco.

Neji pigarreou, e foi sua vez de desviar o olhar.

- Isso não é necessário – disse, soltando um novo suspiro. – Nós acabamos.

- Ah. Você não parece estar se importando com isso – arrisquei, tentando conter um sorriso.

- É porque não estou – falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – E você está fugindo do assunto.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar. Eu tinha que inventar algo. E rápido.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você só se interessa por piranhas, Neji – falei, com a voz novamente baixa, pedindo mentalmente para que ele acolhesse meu argumento.

Seus olhos se transformaram novamente em fendas.

- Eu quero a verdade, Tenten.

Meu coração voltou a acelerar e minhas mãos estavam suando como nunca.

Neji me encarou, esperando por alguma resposta. Tentei, angustiada, encontrar por uma saída que eu sabia que não existia; ele me conhecia terrivelmente bem e saberia se eu mentisse.

- Acredite. Você não quer a verdade, Neji – falei, com a voz falhando. Então percebi que, deu um jeito ou de outro, hoje seria o dia em que eu afastaria Neji de mim. Se não fosse por Shion, seria por mim mesma, por o que eu sentia, e isso me deixou ainda mais aflita.

- Sim, eu quero! – ele insistiu.

Levantei-me da cama lentamente e me dirigi à escrivaninha, fingindo procurar algo. Voltei a sentir o nó se formando em minha garganta. Por que tinha que ser tudo tão difícil? Senti os braços de Neji enlaçando minha cintura por trás e, por alguns instantes, me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por estar tão perto dele.

- Me diz, Tenten – sussurrou, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar quando sua respiração se chocou com meu pescoço. As lágrimas novamente embaçaram minha visão.

- Eu te amo – falei.

Senti seu corpo se afastar do meu lentamente, e um frio tomou conta de mim. Virei-me para ver sua reação e me arrependi imediatamente. Neji me olhava com um misto de incredulidade e sobressalto. Eu sabia. Eu sempre soube qual seria o resultado disso tudo, mas não pude deixar de criar uma pontinha de esperança, o que se revelou um erro terrível. Dessa vez, nem fiz questão de esconder as lágrimas.

- Neji... – falei rapidamente, tentando consertar o erro. – Neji, desculpa. Esquece o que eu disse, ok? Eu não sei o que eu estou falando, eu não...

E então ele me beijou.

E eu correspondi sem hesitar. Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos enquanto sentia seus lábios se movendo divinamente contra os meus.

Foi algo muito além do que eu jamais sentira; como ir ao céu e voltar em apenas alguns segundos.

Depois de alguns segundos, ou minutos, ou horas – eu não saberia dizer -, afastamos nossos lábios e esperei que Neji dissesse alguma coisa.

- Por que demorou tanto? – falou, sorrindo abertamente. Não pude deixar de sorrir com ele, que voltou a me beijar.

Desde então, as tardes de sábado no parque, os sorrisos e cada parte dele se tornaram _meus_.

x-x-x-x-x

Para Hyuuga Ale.

Feliz aniversário, dude!

Te amo. Mesmo.


End file.
